


70s’ Porn Star Show (6)

by bluedrdr



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedrdr/pseuds/bluedrdr
Summary: Bankrupt elite Orm Marius goes to film GV with his brother Arthur to pay his debt after failing to commit suicide…





	70s’ Porn Star Show (6)

6

————————正文--------------------  
要说巴里为什么称它作乌干达也是事出有因。参与此片制作的人员，可以说都是同志艺术界的大腕，从艺术水准上来说绝对要求高，因此，便请了一位著名的画家在亚瑟的阴茎上画了条海龙，只见那硕大的龟头化作獒龙头部，茎身上龙鳞片片血脉怒张，摇动起来好似恶龙搅海，张牙舞爪呼风唤雨。  
克拉克看了为奥姆捏汗，此样阴茎插到后方更是不敢想像。谁知巴里突然将左拳在自己另只手上一捶，又开口道：“这下北美三大雕王要叫做四大雕王惹！”  
“何出此言？”克拉克问道。  
“你居然不知？GV界三大雕王布鲁斯 韦恩、索尔 奥丁森和艾瑞克 兰谢*，索尔和艾瑞克是复联厂牌那边的，现在有了亚瑟，我们和他们就是平手了。”巴里没心没肺的说道。  
“布鲁斯……？”克拉克问。  
“是啊，未勃起状态19CM，公司资料档案上写的。”说完巴里才发现克拉克脸上愀然变色，“你……不知道啊……？”  
“那……勃起是多少……”克拉克问。  
“……”巴里的脑瓜子一转念，开始打马虎眼，“这个我也不太清楚——”  
奥姆一直给自己做心理建设，想让自己放松，但他做不到。拍GV比他想像的还要难上好几倍。他以前完全没有同性经验，更别说做bottom,关键最难的一点就是要上他的是亚瑟。他从亚瑟的手指插进他后穴时就开始后悔签了这份卖身契，可是后悔也晚了。  
当他看到亚瑟的阳具时，只觉眼前一黑，差点一口气背过去。  
相比从103层跳下去和被这根捷豹（JB）操，他不知道哪个会更可怕——这话虽然过份，但此时此刻他心里真是这样想的。  
可亚瑟觉得他已经能够纳入自己三根手指，想来应该已经准备好了。  
这时一旁的工作人员举着台本提示他要念台词。于是他按着台本对奥姆凶狠地说：“我要操你！”再看奥姆已如一副将上刑台的神色。到这时也真的管不了那么多了，亚瑟将奥姆两腿弯起教他踏在自己的胸肩处，扶住那花纹交错的巨豹想要顶入他穴中，方顶到穴口，胀痛感便让奥姆暗暗叫苦，心道我命休矣——  
“奥姆，放松……”潘尼沃斯在旁建议道。  
奥姆只得深呼一口气，努力让自己的身体和表情都松驰一些，他那端正完美的容颜在强作镇定下如同知晓命运英勇就义般带着一丝庄严又肃穆悲壮的神情。当亚瑟向前推进时，在场的工作人员——或直接用眼睛看到的，或通过各个摄像机所看到的——当看到他露出那样坚忍不屈的神情时，都开始在胸前划着十字，希望他可以保全完璧之身——好吧，是他后穴的完整——不要被那恶龙给撕裂。而潘尼沃斯那深富同情的声音又从旁响起：“亚瑟，轻推缓行，要像个新婚丈夫那样怜惜你的弟弟，奥姆后面还是个virgin.”  
本来踌躇满志的亚瑟忽然感觉自己身上好似套上枷锁，压力陡增。毕竟亚特兰娜告诫过他，可不能让奥姆被伤到。亚瑟试了几次，穴口太紧窄，不得而入，他也很无奈，有生以来头一次他希望自己的巨雕能够纤细一些。眼见奥姆全身肌肉紧崩，手攥着床单，自己每每想捅入之时，就露出痛苦表情，还没开正式干，两个人都已大汗淋漓。亚瑟终于放弃了。  
“他太紧张了，我没办法进去。”亚瑟从奥姆身上撤下来，抱怨道。不是他不给力，是对方不配合。  
导演和潘尼沃斯互相交换了一下眼神，然后导演扭头对助理说：“给他来些松驰剂。”  
助理立刻心领神会取来松驰剂。  
“等等。”亚瑟看到助手要把松驰剂的瓶子递给奥姆，便阻止道，他毕竟是演艺圈中人，多少知道这些东西。AV和GV使用的春药多多少少与毒品类似，对身体有害。  
“我们不需要这些东西。”亚瑟说。  
“这种松驰剂不是口服，而是内用的。”潘尼沃斯说道，“我向你保证它的副作用不会比咖啡大。”  
亚瑟无言了，看向奥姆。奥姆点点头，他觉得自己真的需要这个，他不想结果是被送去医院。  
“好吧。”亚瑟只好说道。  
“这是栓塞型用品，你只要把它放到最深处就好。”助理告诉奥姆道。  
奥姆接过瓶子，披上浴巾离开了片场，一会儿返回过来。  
亚瑟貌似关心地问：“Are you alright？”  
奥姆点点头，他已经把那条白色蜜蜡似的东西用手指推进身体里面，说明书上写明十五到二十分钟后人体自身的温度就能使它融化吸收开始起效。  
等待起效的时间也不能浪费，导演决定灵活机动地利用这段时间先拍摄奥姆为亚瑟口交的场景。  
眼看着奥姆跪下在自己身前，抬起长着金发的头颅来，一边握起自己的捷豹，亚瑟就觉得自己硬得不行了。  
当奥姆握住那根古铜深色的巨擎，迟疑抗拒不足以形容他现在的心情，他究竟是沦落到什么地步竟要吸他最深恶痛绝的亚瑟的老二？而这根老二和亚瑟一样，充满着野蛮气息和毫无节制的本能，那是他最为厌恶并且绝不能让自己陷落的事物。一个人怎么能随心所欲地被自己的本能和感觉支配着去生活？在他看来，亚瑟的人生毫无价值可言。  
“Suck it.”亚瑟见他迟迟不肯动嘴，便按照台本说。  
而他只能照做。  
亚瑟看着奥姆的喉头抖动了一下，张开那形状姣好、略显菲薄的嘴唇，含住了自己龟头，温暖潮湿的包裹感让令他呼吸一紧。奥姆努力将阳具吞进口腔，厮物太大，以至于奥姆的脸部隆起了一大块，别说做口活，能吞进去前面一部份就很不容易了。再想深入的话，巨物就顶着上腭压着舌头，令奥姆想要呕吐了。虽然只是那么一小部分进了奥姆的嘴里，但亚瑟却感觉不可思议，那张平素看上去和它主人一样高贵冰冷的唇内里居然也是如此柔软温湿。  
亚瑟刚看到奥姆把自己的大家伙吐出来一脸不情不愿，便立刻感觉到一种急切的不满。他托起奥姆的脸把大屌压到奥姆嘴边说：“你不是看过GV怎么做口活吗？舔它。”  
奥姆抬起蓝眼睛瞪着他，眼里满是愤怒与羞耻。可这眼神对于亚瑟却太受用了，他要的就是这个。  
“舔呐！”他掐着奥姆下巴上那漂亮的沟槽，半是羞辱半是命令道，“我教你，从龟头开始——”  
奥姆的胸膛急剧起伏着，拼命地遏制住自己的怒意，才只能依言伸出舌头。  
“含进去，含深一点，用力些，下一点——”亚瑟指挥道，一边粗重地喘息着说道，“用舌头，对——”  
他看到奥姆的金色睫毛低垂着，即使在做着口活这么淫荡的事，感觉却仍是那么典雅高贵——这令他极度不满了。  
“抬起头来看着我——看着摄像机——”亚瑟假公济私道。  
在亚瑟大手的胁迫下，奥姆抬高了他的下巴，眼睛向上看。  
一双多么漂亮闪烁着动人光芒的蓝眼睛——就像海洋中失落的宝石——当它们静默时，仿佛是个幽蓝色的梦；而在凝视和眨眼之间，你仿佛能在其中看到令人心驰神往的无垠碧水；当眼光流转时，你又会疑心这原本就是潺潺流动的海水，流向未知的远方。  
亚瑟竟一时陷落进奥姆那红唇艳舌和蓝眼睛的魔咒里去了，直到奥姆愤怒地用下巴甩开他手掌的控制。待到亚瑟强硬地令他重新抬起头来，那双宝石般的眼睛燃起的却是海洋的怒火，滔天的蓝色——似巨浪袭来的对抗情绪也激起了亚瑟血液里的野性。  
这是性底的交锋。  
亚瑟想。  
我是个掌控者，亚瑟想，按照台本也必须这样来。  
所以亚瑟一把掐住奥姆那线条优美的下巴，露出野蛮的一笑：“我想要你把它全部吞进去——”  
奥姆被迫张开嘴再次将他的阴茎含入，比上一次深得多。亚瑟将手放在他金色的头发上抓住，令他跟随着自己的方式来，迎合着自己的节奏。  
不过他也不敢太过份，奥姆那金色的头发真的就像金丝做的一样，纤细柔软而潮湿，在他的掌心中又柔又滑，令他几乎疑心只要自己再多用点力，那些金丝就会掉落下来，在掌心留下一片细细的金沙。  
“唔~嗯~”被迫吞吐着他的巨物的奥姆发出了意义不明的呜咽，这种声音不是奥姆所能控制的。他完全被亚瑟带了节奏。  
\--------------注------------------  
*雕王梗来自batman演员大本和万磁王法斯宾德的雕王称号。


End file.
